This invention relates to cameras mounted to archery bows. The thrill of the hunt, and head-to-head competition in archery contests, has motivated the archer to record his performance. The benefits of capturing the travel of the arrow, or reaction of the prey, are numerous and help the hunter/archer to enhance his skills. By watching the recorded activity, the hunter/archer can better understand the mechanics of the sport, and correct errors where present in order to become a better archer. Furthermore, it provides a source of enjoyment to relive the thrill of the hunt, or to admire the grace and beauty of arrow flight.
There exist a number of bow-mounted cameras that achieve varying degrees of success. In addition to single-shot cameras, there also exist multi-frame, or video, cameras that are mountable to bows. As with any hand-held camera, however, the quality of the picture obtained depends in large part on minimizing the susceptibility of the camera to extraneous motion. While it may be practically impossible to completely remove the effects of a wavering hand, it is nonetheless desirable to minimize the vibration effects of the bowstring upon release. The twang of the bowstring, besides creating a vibratory distortion to the recording process, is also a violent shaking that can cause damage to the camera itself.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a camera that can be mounted to an archery bow, where the camera is capable of withstanding and minimizing the vibration effects from the release of the bowstring. It is also desirable to provide a camera that is of simple construction and that can be easily mounted to a bow. It is further desirable that such camera be either a single shot digital camera or a digital video, or multi-frame, camera.